Bounded By Aura
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Dawn starts out on her Pokemon journey after searching for the missing starters when she encounters a Pikachu. This Pikachu takes her to a cave where she meets a sleeping boy dressed in strange clothes. Her journey starts there. This is a tale of twists in time and how two people meet in unexpected circumstances. [Rewrite of Prince of Aura] [PearlShipping]


**A/N: Hey, this is actually a remake of the original ****Prince of Aura****. I'll keep the old story on this site, just in case if you want to read it (Yeah, I don't mind if you read it, just prepare for terrible writing and dragged out plots along with homoerotic subtext). I'm terribly sorry if you liked my original characters but they won't appear…maybe. I'm also sorry if you don't like the BW or XY cast but when I saw them, I had this desire to put them into the story. Also, the prologue is rewritten and became Chapter 1. This chapter is very long since it focuses on three characters. If you're wondering if Serena will have a crush on Ash (known as Satoshi in this story), you'll just have to see for yourself. Also, I know my original characters will be removed but the Aura Hunters will still be present.**

**Like what I've said in the first story, this story was based off the eighth Pokemon movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Celebi**

**-The Past Era, Year ?-**

* * *

Rain poured and a lone pikachu scurried towards a nearby cave. The mouse pokemon stopped and then gave a worried look. The source behind the expression on its face was because of a young boy. He was dressed in a blue tunic with light blue trousers and had a black cape accompanied with a red hat. The boy looked as if he was in pain. He was also clutching his abdomen and hiding an obvious wound with his hand.

"Pikapi..."

"Hey, Pikachu..." the boy said weakly, "Did you get help?"

The yellow mouse did not change its expression.

"Sir Satoshi!" yelled a voice as Pikachu's expression changed and turned to see a young girl around the same age as the boy, Satoshi. The girl was dressed in fancy clothing that consisted of a pink fluffy dress covered with a white cardigan but it was drenched due to the rain. Her hair was brown and accompanied with a red ribbon on the back of her hair.

"Princess..."

Seeing his whisper, she became shocked as she sat down and held onto his hand. "Hold on! Help is on the way! The doctor will be here quickly so just hang on!" Her blue eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I don't think I can hang on anymore. This wound is going to kill me." He eyed his wound that was covered with his hand. The princess held onto his free hand.

"Please don't go." she said, "If you go, who will be my knight? Who will heal the wounds of the injured? Who will play with Pikachu? If you are gone, then Sir Aaron will-

"He's gone. Sir Aaron's gone."

She seemed surprised.

"What?"

"I don't know the details, I heard that he died in the midst of this war and I don't know where Lucario is."

"Sir Satoshi..."

Satoshi sighed and then slumped. His hand was still on the wound.

"My journey ends here, I guess. There were happy parts like meeting you, Pikachu, Sir Aaron, Lucario, that bard, her, the prince, and there were bad things like this war and all the betrayals I've been through...but..."

His wound made him wince in pain. The princess held his hand tighter.

"Please don't die!"

"Dying is my only option..."

"No..." Her eyes began to produce tears.

"Sir Satoshi..."

"I'm glad I got to serve for your kingdom." he said with a weak smile, "When I die, take Pikachu with you."

The tears also led to quivering lips.

"Princess Haruka, please don't cry. What did I say about princesses and tears?"

"Not only are you a knight, but also a dear friend! I refuse to let you die!" She removed her ribbon and tried to cover his wound. He grasped her hand.

"Please do not stop me, princess." His eyes were getting heavy. "Thank you...for everything..." He quietly whispered as his eyelids finally shut and his head tilted toward the side.

"SATOSHI!" the brunette princess yelled as more tears spilled heavily.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out with tears pouring out of its eyes as well.

They silently wept throughout the downpour. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears twitched.

"Pika?"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu ran towards the cave entrance. He searched for the source of the noise he heard.

_Biiii_

It was even more audible this time. A flash of green light appeared. A small pokemon had entered the cave. It was a light green pixie-like pokemon with large blue eyes surrounded with dark rings. Haruka noticed its presence and the pokemon went over to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Aren't you...that pokemon, Celebi?" she asked with a puzzling tone. "You exist? I only believed you were a fairy tale."

"Bi!" Celebi cried out joyously.

The happiness in Celebi died out as it saw the dead boy. The burnette girl turned away due to sadness. "He's...really dead..."

Pikachu looked down until its ears twitched. "Pika?"

The small yellow rodent approached the dead boy. The burnette noticed and then called for him. The yellow rodent's frown turned into a smile as it turned towards the princess and tugged on the ends of her dress.

"Pikapi, pikachu."

Confused, the princess approached the dead boy. She couldn't hear anything due to the rain so she proceeds to touch his neck. Her face brightened up. "He's not dead yet! He has a pulse!"

She gave off a smile of relief. Celebi was happy as it flew unstoppingly back and forth with joy. The princess turned around and noticed that the rain was pouring heavier than usual.

"With this much rain, the doctor might not make it on time..." She got up with a determination in her blue eyes. "Pikachu, stay here. I'm going to get the doctor to come here quickly even if it costs me my life. If I can't save a dear friend, then I can't call myself Princess Haruka of the Touka Kingdom! As the heir to the throne, I must save my people! If I can save one then I can save many more! We will not bow down to the Aura Hunters! Weather conditions will not thwart me as well!"

"Pika!" The startled pokemon shook its head and tugged on her dress again.

She bent down at eye-level with the small Pokemon. "I have to. Satoshi is here on the verge of death. I can't just sit here doing nothing as my friend is slowly dying!"

Pikachu gave a worried look. The princess smiled at the pokemon, "Don't worry, I've got pokemon friends as well. It'll work out."

Her gaze shifted back outside. She yelled, "It's now or never!"

She grabbed her dress and then started to run, soaking herself in the terrible storm with determination. Pikachu was just looking at her back, with a worried face and then it turned back to look at his unconscious and wounded friend.

"Pikapi..."

Celebi, looking at the saddened Pikachu, suddenly started to glow. This caught Pikachu's attention as he shifted his attention towards the glowing pokemon.

"Biiiii..." it said as its eyes started to glow.

"Pika...?"

Soon after, the whole cave started to glow. Pikachu gave off a surprised expression and then it became more shocked as the surrounding suddenly became white with only Celebi, Pikachu and Satoshi being the only ones in the white area. Then the area changed from white to brown as Celebi stopped glowing and flew out of the cave.

"Pika!" Pikachu followed Celebi but stopped when he noticed the outside environment. Previously, it was pouring but now, the area was rich in green and tall trees blended in with the green grasses. He took a small step and then smiled as the gentle wind breezes by.

Pikachu turned to look at Satoshi who was still in the same condition as before. Wanting to help his friend, the yellow rodent decided that he, too, will help his friend. He ran out of the cave but stopped as soon as it got out as it noticed that the area was unfamiliar. He tilted his head a bit and walked a bit more. It turned its head side to side and then slowly realized that it was a totally unknown area, different than the place he knew. He gave a worried face but then changed to a determined countenance, as his top priority was not to gawk at the foreign area but to help Satoshi no matter what.

With that, Pikachu ran, looking for help, no matter if the help was either human or pokemon. Satoshi is a valuable friend to Pikachu and he will not let him die.


End file.
